kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby Wiki:Claimed Articles
Kirby Wiki accommodates two styles of article creation. Some editors prefer to work together to build complete pages, while others prefer to take on an entire article independently. For the latter style's convenience, a claim system is in place. Rules Editors who are interested in creating an article by themselves can make a public claim to the article--this can be done by editing the list below to add the claimed article. A claim can be withdrawn at any time. For pages related to games that are already released, an editor's claim expires after two months. For claims on articles from unreleased games, the expiration date is two months after the game's release. Shortly before a claim expires, an administrator will assess how much progress has been made and may choose to offer an extension to the editor. If a claim expires, the work that is currently done on the page can be published by anyone. To prevent a small pool of editors from claiming an excessive number of articles from one game, there is a limit to how many pages can be taken. A user may claim up to five articles per game at a time. Articles claimed by blocked individuals, as well as any progress made on them, may be "auctioned" off by an administrator to a responsible user who isn't already at claim capacity. In other cases, they may be released to the public for group editing. Users who claim articles for individual creation are not confined to crafting them alone in one sitting. He/she may create a workshop user page to house unfinished work, and he/she is welcome to invite other users to contribute. Either way, it is strongly encouraged that a claimed article be mostly complete and meet Kirby Wiki's quality standard before publication. After claiming an article, the article should be created with Template:Claimed placed at the top to let others know the page has been claimed. Visit the Template:Claimed page for instructions regarding its use. Recommendations For editors hoping to create an article: *Make sure the article covers a viable topic. For help, see . *Avoid articles listed in the section below. The editors working on them may not want interference. *Ask an administrator for help if needed. List of Claimed Articles This is a list of currently claimed articles, the editors who have claimed them, and the expiration dates of the claims. For convenience, this template can be used to set up your claimed articles. It is not required, but it makes formatting easier. If you are not using this, please make sure you follow the format. The following is for making individual claims. Further changes to claims can be made manually. NerdyBoutKirby (Workshop) Kirby: Planet Robobot *Susie Claimed on May 5, 2016. Claim expires August 10. *Star Dream Soul OS Claimed on May 5, 2016. Claim expires August 10. *Gemstone Turtle Claimed on June 10, 2016. Claim expires August 10. Paul2 (Workshop) Kirby: Planet Robobot *Security Force Claimed on May 5, 2016. Claim expires August 10. *Big Chip Claimed on May 28, 2016. Claim expires August 10. *Fuel Canister Claimed on June 12, 2016. Claim expires August 12. *Power Tablets Claimed on June 17, 2016. Claim expires August 17. Iqskirby (Workshop) *N/A LuisYKW12 (Workshop) Kirby: Planet Robobot *Rhythm Route Claimed on May 8, 2016. Claim expires August 10. *Capsule J3 Claimed on June 21, 2016. Claim expires August 21. XxBloodXxXSugarXx Kirby: Planet Robobot *Haltmann Grunt Claimed on June 11, 2016. Claim expires August 11. *Volte Claimed on June 12, 2016. Claim expires August 12. Gioku (Workshop) Kirby: Planet Robobot *Haltmann Works Company Claimed on June 11, 2016. Claim expires August 11. Page last updated June 27, 2016. Category:Kirby Wiki Category:Policy